Scars
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: Fidgety, nervous little Molly, there's a reason her hands shake as she timidly flirts with Sherlock. At age eight she was fine, that's when the first scars appeared.


_**A/C:** Apparently I've completely lost control of my plot bunnies now, all I know is that I needed to write this before it ate away at my soul. Little Molly, about eight years old. It came to my attention that when ever there's any sort of angsty fanfiction she acts like she's about to be raped. So after discussing this fact with my friend I had to quench this flame..._

_**Rated M**: For raping. _

* * *

"We'll be home by midnight," Mum was telling the new babysitter, as she kissed my forehead. "Make sure she gets in bed by eight and does her homework."

"But Mum!" I whined, hugging onto her for dear life. "That's just in an hour!"

"Don't worry Miss. Hooper, I'll take care of everything," he replied, Danny, I think that was his name... "Just give me a call when you're coming home. Have a great dinner date!"

"Sounds good!" Dad nodded, opening the door for my mother. "Have fun sweetie!"

"Okay!" I squealed, smiling up at them. With a final way the two departed, their car sounding out. "What should we do?" I turned to the older boy who was now looking at me with a sort of hunger in his eyes.

"How about we play a game," Danny replied slowly, kneeling down beside me. "Let's go into your bedroom."

"Okay," I shrugged and ran up the stairs into my cramped bedroom, flopping down on the newly made bed. Danny came up as well, shutting and locking the door behind him. "You shouldn't lock that, it gets stuck sometimes."

He said nothing, just slowly pulled the shutters shut and advanced towards me. "Little Molly," he purred, his voice full of lust. "We're going to play Simon Says. Simon says get under the covers."

Wordlessly, I threw up the covers and covered myself in the fluffy comforter. Everyone knows how to play Simon Says, and I was no exception. Suddenly, Danny reached out and grabbed my arm aggressively, scooting in besides me in the bed. I shrieked, lurching back.

"Simon says be quiet," he chortled, gripping my neck in his large hands until I shut up. His legs wounded themselves around mine, ripping the fuzzy pj bottoms I was wearing.

"G-get off," I cried in pain, trying to shove his large figure away. But he was three times bigger then me and if anything he got closer, burying his head into my neck as he bit it over and over and over again. I screamed out in pain, trying to throw off the covers which was a curtain between this hell and the rest of the world. He smacked me on the cheek, his hands drawing back covered in blood. He traced his meaty hands over my wrists, down my back and into my private. I bit my lip in an effort to keep from screaming, too weak to keep trying to distance myself from him, my petite body pressed between him and the wall. This was never going to end... I couldn't get away from this creep.

Ring ring ring! the phone cried out. Answer it, please go and answer it! I pleaded, my body shaking slightly.

"You stay here," Danny rasped, jumping up and running to the sound of the phone. Trying to make my body work, I managed to get up from the bed trembling. The window. Mum had always said in dangerous and stupid that we could open the two story window, but now there wasn't anything in the world that I was more thankful for. My arms trembling, I forced the window open. The ground swayed dangerously below me and I knew that I'd be lucky if I made the jump alive... but I couldn't stay here, I just couldn't. Without another thought I launched myself out of the window. For a golden moment I was flying. I closed my eyes for the fall. The last thing I remember is an earsplitting crack before the world became blissfully black.

"Molly sweetheart, it's okay Mummy's here," a soft voice cooed in my ear, her hand brushing against my cheek. Everything felt so numb...

"M-mummy?" my voice trembled, cracking with sobs. "Make him go away!"

"Shh, it's only Daddy and the Doctor," she assured me. "Save your energy. Who do you want to go away dear?"

"D-danny?" I cried out, trying to not remember the moment that would haunt me the rest of my life. "Make him go away Mummy! He hurt so badly."

"Molly honey, what did he do to you?" Mum asked in a surprisingly scared voice.

"H...he brought me up to my room and..." I whimpered, shaking my head desperately. "And he made me get under the covers and take my clothes off... then he hurt me."

"Oh my poor baby," Mum gasped out, hugging me around the middle in the only way she could. It was only then that I noticed I was strapped into a hospital bed, wrapped in various places, and my left leg was propped up in a complete cast. "Don't worry, he will never touch you again."


End file.
